


We'll Get There Eventually

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [44]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina are stuck in traffic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Get There Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #448 'Road.'

“Remind me again: why couldn’t we just fly out to visit your parents?” Davina asked her fiancée as they sat in a traffic jam.

“Because then we’d be at the mercy of my parents all week” said Cami. “This way, we can get around on our own with needing them to drive us everywhere. Besides, isn’t it a great way to see the country?”

“What country? We’re on the interstate!” said Davina. “Admit it: you’re afraid of flying.”

“I am not!” protested Cami. “I’m only afraid of crashing.”

Davina laughed. “Well, I guess I’ll get to meet your parents eventually.”


End file.
